mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Futura Terra Rules Page (Map Game)
'Stability' Your stability affects you in multiple ways such as your chance of going into a civil war or a revolution, your nation's crime rate, rate of terrorist attacks, riots, etc. Stability can increase or decrease depending on how you handle your nation. Some examples of actions that can decrease your stability are bad economy, occupying foreign territory or take part in a war for three and a half years (15 Turns), extreme raising of gas prices, famine for more than six months (2 Turns), lack of other natural resources, and supplies, and anything else that can logically damage the function of a nation. However, you can also increase your stability, some actions that can help you achieve a higher stability are good economy, secure government state, leisure life style, low gas prices, cheap water and food, low or free electricity costs, and other logical actions that can help you pursue your goal of a higher stability. All nations start at a Stability of 50 to keep things fair. If your nation has a stability of 80 than your country is in a golden age which is really hard to achieve. Also remember that recovering from a stability loss is going to take longer than you think. If your country is in a stability of 30 or lower than your nation has the chance of going into a revolution or civil war. Your stability will increase or decrease in the mod events. 'Materials/Resources' List of materials and a small list of things that they can help you accomplish: *Wood/Lumber: Build basic structures, and weapons. *Metals: Build reinforced structures, Cars, Tanks, Planes, Guns, and other uses. *Uranium: Can be used to make basic ICBMs and construct Reactors for Nuclear Power Plants. *Plutonium: Can be used to make more deadly ICBMs. *Concrete/Cement: Build structures and other miscellaneous things. *Oil: Can be used to power vehicles and produce electricity, can also be traded with other nations. *Gold: Can be used to trade, or can be used to increase your Gold Reserve which can increase the value of your nation's currency. *Wheat: A must have to keep your nation's population fed. *Water: Another must have to keep your nation's population hydrated. *Brick: Can be used to construct buildings. *Coal: Can be used to produce electricity. *Ammunition: A must have to keep your military supplied. *Guns: A must have to keep your military supplied. 'Technology' There are different types of technology trees out there, and requirements to achieve them. It is required to have a stability of 35 or higher to at least upgrade a certain tech. You can only upgrade one tech tree per turn by .5. Keep in mind, just because you already have these requirements doesn't mean you're instantly this level, you have to progress once every turn by .5. Technology Levels: *Army: **Army Tech Level 1: Every nation starts out at this level. **Army Tech Level 2: Must require 60,000 troops, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, and oil. **Army Tech Level 3: Must require 100,000 troops, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil, and gold. **Army Tech Level 4: Must require 200,000 troops, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil, gold, and uranium. **Army Tech Level 5: Must require 200,000 troops, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil, gold, uranium, and plutonium. *Navy: **Navy Tech Level 1: Every Nation starts at this level. **Navy Tech Level 2: Must require 20 ships, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, ammunition, guns, and oil. **Navy Tech Level 3: Must require 40 ships, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil, and gold. **Navy Tech Level 4: Must require 80 ships, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil, gold, and uranium. **Navy Tech Level 5: Must require 200 ships, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil, gold, and uranium. *Inudstry: **Industry Tech Level 1: Every Nation starts at this level. **Industry Tech Level 2: Must require a population of 50,000, lumber, coal, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns. **Industry Tech Level 3: Must require a population of 100,000, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil. **Industry Tech Level 4: Must require a population of 300,000, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil, gold, and uranium. **Industry Tech Level 5: Must require a population of 1,000,000, lumber, coal, metals, concrete/cement, brick, ammunition, guns, oil, gold, uranium, and plutonium. 'Tech Trees:' Go to this link to see the rules about tech trees and what they do. 'NPC Nations' NPC Nations will be controlled by moderators, all diplomacy offers to an NPC Nation will be discussed or done by a Random.org score. 'Trade' Each turn you can make a trade offer(s) to any nation. Blockades and boycotts can be setup to prevent trading for an enemy nation. A safe route must be present for trade to exist between two or more nations. You can buy certain materials that you don't have from nations that have it. 'Expanding Your Nation' Expansion can be really difficult to very easy depending on how the people of the enemy nation are. If nation's A stability is lower than 40, citizens will try to help Nation B expand into their land if these two nations are in war with each other. Keep in mind that you require your military to hold that expanded area, until it is incorporated into your nation, and the actions that your nation does to affect the opinions of foreign citizens to your nation. 'Military Development' Each turn you can recruit a certain amount of people in your military depending on your population. Drafting can also be used to increase the rate of troops being recruited in one turn. You also have to pay for your nation's military or else people will be discharged or dessert. 'Algorithm:' The algorithm is the result of the battle between two or more nations. Disregarding the algorithm or saying that you've won the battle without using the algorithm will result in a ban. Location: *Goes by Location of Capital of both nations. **At the war: 10 **Near the War: 5 **Close to Location of War: 4 **Far From Location of War: 3 **Other Side of the World: 1 **Antarctica: 0 Motive: *Motive is Life or Death (Nation is Under Attack): 10 *Motive is Religious: 7 *Motive is Social/Moral: 6 *Motive is Political: 5 *Motive is Economical: 3 Tactical Advantage: *Defender: **High Security Fortress: 7 **Fortress/Trenches: 5 **Basic Earthworks, Makeshift Defenses, Ruins: 4 **High Ground, Ambush, Amphibious Assault: 3 **No Cover, Open Field, Etc...: 1 *Attacker: **No Cover, Open Field, Etc...: 1 **High Ground, Ambush, Amphibious Assault: 3 Military Development: *Military Score: 10 X (Level of Army Tech) *If you're defending: Industry Tech Level X 4 *If you're Navy is nearby or is in capable range of attacking: Navy Tech Level X 3 *Expansion: -1 For every turn you attack a certain nation or another nation in the same region. *Supplies: **Large Amounts of Supplies: 6 **Average/Moderate Amount of Supplies: 3 **Some Supplies: 2 **No Supplies: -5 *Morale: **+2 For every battle you win in the region. **-1 For every battle you lose in the region. Stability: *Your current stability/2. Nations Per Side *(M) Stands for and Allied Military assisting you. +2 *(S) Stands for Supplies sent to you by allies. +1 *® Stands for Recent Retreat by an allied nation. -1 Number of Troops: Friendly Troops X Current Army Tech/Enemy Troops X Enemy Army Tech Chance: Amount of posts you have X the current UTC time. The third digit is the amount of points you get for chance. If the UTC time has a zero in it, take it out of the whole number. Participation: You automatically get +10 for this. 'Example War' Battle of Moscow Russia Location of Capital: *At the War: 10 Tactical Advantage: *Basic Earthworks, Makeshift Defenses, Ruins: 4 Military Development: 34 *Military Score: 30 *Industry: 8 *Expansion: -3 *Supplies: 2 *Morale: -3 Stability: 23 Motive: *Motive is Life or Death: 10 Nations Per Side: 4 *Ukraine (MS), Latvia (MR) Number of Troops: 1 *7,500(3)/10,000(2.5) *22500/25,000 *Amount of Points: 0.9 Rounded up is 1 Chance: 1 *753 X 453 = 341,109 *Chance is 1 Participation: +10 Total: 87 China Location of Capital: *Far From Location of War: 3 Military Development: 26 *Military Score: 25 *Expansion: -6 *Supplies: 3 *Morale: 4 Stability: 25 Motive: *Motive is Political: 5 Nations Per Side: 6 *United States (MS), Kazakhstan (MS) Number of Troops: 1 *10,000(2.5)/7,500(3) *25,000/22,500 *Amount of Points: 1.11111 Rounded up is 1 Chance: 5 *255 X 453 = 115,515 *Chance is 5 Participation: +10 Total: 81 Result: The Russian forces were victorious after a joint military attack by the Chinese, American, Kazakh forces on Moscow. Military forces of the Chinese led attack suffered casualties and had to pull back their troops. 'Other Basic Rules' *Don't copy text from Wikipedia articles *Don't copy text from other Wikia articles. *Don't harass other players that are in the game *Don't Meta-Game *Don't be Bias *Be logical and plausible for all your turns. *Make sure anything Out of Character in game is in parentheses and starts with: OOC: *Don't uncross or revert a moderators edit to your post. This will result in an instant ban. *No cyber attacks on other nations. And by this I mean in-game, since this will be really cheap and start up unnecessary arguments. *All Nuclear Weapon strike requests must be viewed by a moderator. We don't want the game to end by an idiotic player or a troll. *Puppeteering another nation for your own benefit will result in an immediate ban. 'Diplomacy' If another nation's turn says that they've asked you for something, such as a trade offer, military alliances, and other things, respond to offers like this underneath the nation's turn that gave you the offer: Example: *'Israeli Diplomacy:' We agree to the trade offer. Diplomacy in your turn are recommended to be in bold. 'Turn Making' A new turn starts every 23:00 UTC Time. If the turn was posted early due to moderators being busy, you can still post down your turn before 23:00 UTC Time. It is recommended to make your turns like this. I will use United States for the example. United States: *Military: We recruit 10,000 troops and build 100 more tanks. *Industry: We build some factories and an offshore oil rig. *Economy/Civilian: MREs and water are given to citizens for free. *Diplomacy: We ask Russia for an alliance. You don't have to type your turn like this, but it can helpful to people that aren't fond of reading large posts. Also don't make your posts as short as I did in the example. If you're a primary nation or a major nation and don't make posts enough large enough detailed posts you will be kicked from that nation. You can only post once per turn, but diplomacy posts are unlimited per turn as long as they respond to something. Remember that all posts have to be plausible and logical. 'Playing As a Nation' Make sure you research your nation and it's military. Population in-game is the population of the country in present time, multiplied by 1.4. To find out your nations military size, find the current military size and multiply it 1.3. 'Setting' The setting of this game is in 2040, make sure you read the pre-history timeline before you start the game which should be found on the Home Page. Don't make laser rifles, FTL drives, orbital cannons, power armor, or anything else that is really stupid. You're still allowed to be creative and allowed to invent new things as long as it's plausible. Category:Futura Terra Home Page (Map Game) Category:(Futura Terra Map Game)